Unexpected
by Avenix17
Summary: Katie Knight is taken from her home by a evil terrorist group who seems to torture her for no reason, is suddenly rescued by...Agent Fowler? Traumatized from her time with the terrorists, Agent Fowler brings her before the Autobots for help but she won't accept. But help comes from a source that nobody could have expected. Can this mysterious man help Katie chase her demons away?
1. Prologue

_Hey everyone! This was an idea that popped in my head during school last week and I thought I would roll with it. :) Thank you for all your reviews on my other stories and I promise that I will update them as soon as I can. Remember that I am always open to suggestions on what to do next with my stories and I love to hear what you have to say. You guys are fantabulous! Also, Merry Christmas! I hope you guys have a wonderful holiday and have lots of fun! Please enjoy and please no fire! Love you all!_

Prologue

Katie limped around another hallway, her body aching in pain. Alarms were sounding the hallways and she could hear distant yells coming from all directions. She had to get out of here, she couldn't go through it anymore. Fear flooded her whole being as she saw _him_ in front of her, grinning evilly.

"Where are you going my dear? Don't you like it here?" He chuckled darkly as he began to walk around her. Katie stood frozen, paralyzed by his very presence. He knew she wouldn't be able to run away, not with the shape she was in. The fact that she was conscious and even standing made the corrupted man smile with pride. He stopped behind her and pulled her towards him before whispering in her ear, "Nobody is going to help you, I am your only hope now. You put your trust in me now _child."_ Katie closed her eyes in dread, trying to not collapse from the pain shooting through her body. A sudden explosion ripped through the open air causing him to loosen his grip and let her fall to the ground. Even in her hazy sight, she could make out several shapes of people running towards her and her captor. Slowly the world turned to black, but before she was gone a demonic whisper reached her ears.

" _You will always belong to me child... and I will find you wherever they may hide you."_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hiyah! Sorry if this chapter is kind of lame, I didn't know how to put it down. (I seem to have that problem a lot X3) Please let me know what you think and what should happen next. I kind of have an idea on what I want to have happen but I want to see what you guys think. Love ya all! And please enjoy!_

Chapter 1

Katie gasped as she shot straight up in a _hospital bed?_ Confusion flooded through her body, wasn't she at the compound with Him? Pain suddenly flooded her senses, forcing her to lay back down as a tall, thin (and familiar looking) woman in blue-green scrubs walked in and smiled at her.

"Hello sweetie, how are you doing?" She said kindly before turning to some monitors by her bed. Katie stared at her suspiciously, this woman looked extremely familiar and she was not about to let her pain get in the way from her finding out who she was. Especially after what she had been through, she wasn't about to let her guard down.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Katie said hoarsely. ' _Man, even talking hurts.'_ She thought to herself. The woman looked surprised at her before smiling warmly once again at her.

"Sorry dear, my name is June Darby, and I am your nurse. You are currently in a hospital." She said kindly. Katie froze, even though it had been a while, she knew that name. It was from the tv show she used to watch with her siblings before… "Are you okay sweetie? Is something wrong?" Katie looked back at June and forced a smile,

"Yeah, I'm fine. How bad am I?" She asked, ' _This has to be a trick he is playing on me. He is messing with my mind now.'_ She thought as she quickly changed the subject. June's happy face fell as she ran her hand through her black hair sighing,

"You lost your left arm and right leg," Katie's blood ran cold as June continued, "And you have received enough damage to your right eye where you are going to have to wear an eyepatch for now on. I am so sorry, there wasn't much we couldn't do." She said sadly. Katie lay frozen, trying to soak in all of the information. It was just too much for her to bear. Before she could say anything else the door to her room opened and walked in an African-American man. ' _Agent Fowler'_ Katie thought as he walked up to her bedside smiling at her.

"Hello miss, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions." He said softly. June put her hand on mine and I turned to look at her.

"It's okay sweetie, he was the one who found you, I promise you are completely safe." She said reassuringly. June then looked at Agent Fowler and nodded before walking out of the room, leaving Katie with him. He brought a chair right next to her bed and sat facing her.

"I am so sorry for what you had to go through miss, but I need to ask you a few questions about what happened." Agent Fowler let out a sigh,

"Let's start with something simple, okay? What's your name?" Katie hesitated and Fowler could clearly see it. "It's okay miss, nobody will hurt you here, you are perfectly safe." She slowly shook her head no, causing Fowler to exhale slowly,

"Miss, I need your cooperation. If I am going to help you, you need to trust me." He looked at her with worry in his eyes. Katie shook her head again and he closed his eyes, "Let's try something else, okay? What about where are you from?" Katie remained silent causing him to growl quietly and her to jump in panic. Agent Fowler stood up and looked at her for a few moments,

"Look, I'll come in later but I need you to cooperate. I know you have been through a lot but we need to know what happened." And with that he left the room. Katie sighed, wincing in pain and closed her eyes. ' _This has to be a trick, none of them are real. Agent Fowler and June Darby are not real.'_

Agent Fowler walked out of the hospital pulling out his cellphone and put in a number.

"Hello Prime? I need to ask you a favor."


	3. Chapter 2

_Yayyyyyyy! I finally updated! I am so sorry for the long wait, I have had no time because of stupid school and finals and blah blah blah. But now I can work on all my stories because it is summer break! Thanks so much for being patient and for all the reviews and such! It seriously means a lot to me and keeps me motivated to write more!_

 _As usual, Transformers Prime doesn't belong to me except my oc's. Enjoy!_

Katie screamed as she sat up in the hospital bed. Even sleep couldn't help her escape the reality of all that had happened. Nurse Darby came flying in a flurry, worry etched across her features.

"Miss? Are you alright? What happened?" Katie looked at her before forcing herself to scoot as far away as she could from the nurse. He was going to hurt her, this was all a lie!

"Please don't hurt me! I promise I won't run again!" She screamed as she put her arm over her face and screamed again when she noticed her other arm was missing.

Nurse Darby stared at her in shock before she realized what was happening. The poor girl was having a panic attack. _But why?_ She slowly walked towards the child,

"It's okay, nobody's going to hurt you. You are completely okay, calm down…" June repeated over and over until she saw the girl coming out of it. "There you go, just breathe." The girl suddenly looked at June with fear still in her eyes. A pang of sadness and anger hit June as she looked back. Who could do this to a young woman? Her train of thought was suddenly broken when the door opened behind her. June whipped around to see Agent Fowler standing there with a worried expression.

"Is everything alright?" He said quietly. She nodded and Fowler relaxed a little before walking over the girl.

Katie went to look up at the man and noticed for the first time that she truly did lose her eye. She had to completely turn her head to see him completely. They sat there for a few moments in complete silence and Katie just waited for something bad to happen to her. Agent Fowler cleared his throat and glanced back at Nurse Darby,

"Miss, I am here to take you somewhere safe. I need you trust me though, is that okay?" He said gently. Katie felt the fear crawling back into her mind but forced it down. She knew that whether or not she chose to go, she would still be going with him to wherever this "safe" place.

"Okay.." She said hoarsely and very quietly. Agent Fowler seemed to beam with joy over her simple answer. He stood up straight and put his finger to his ear.

"Hey doc, we are all good in here." The moment he said that an older man walked through the door and Katie gasped silently. He looked exactly like a human Ratchet  . .

He looked at her sympathetically before grabbing a wheelchair that was leaning against the wall and wheeled it over. Agent Fowler cleared his throat once again and Katie turned her attention to him.

"Can I help you sit up miss?" Katie nodded slowly and began to pull away the sheet covering her. She wanted to cry when she only saw one leg but kept her composure. Fowler gently picked her up and transferred her to the chair. He nodded to June and began to wheel her out of the room with the doctor right behind them.

(Time skip brought by a dancing Starscream XP)

Katie leaned her head against the window of the ambulance as they drove on a dusty road. She closed her eye and just listened to the engine purr. This was the first time in a long time that she had felt any peace at all. They were driving through a desert which she assumed was just outside of Jasper, Nevada.

"Do you think you bots will be able to help her?" Katie almost jumped in surprise when Agent Fowler spoke but stayed as still as she could. He must of thought she was sleeping and she wanted to keep it that way. She listened as she heard Ratchet sigh after a moment,

"I don't know, in all my years as a medic, I have never seen a sparkling in such a state. Harming a sparkling is considered a major crime, even by Decepticon standards." Katie peeked through her eyelash to see Agent Fowler nodding sympathetically. They sat in complete silence for a moment before Ratchet cleared his throat. "You might as well wake her, we're here." She suddenly felt Agent Fowler gently shaking her leg, it took all of her willpower not to jerk away and not panic.

"Hey miss, we're here, it's time to get up." He said gently. Katie sat up and watched as they drove through a long tunnel into a large room. All the Autobots except Optimus walk towards them. Fowler hopped out and went to the back door and grabbed the wheelchair, before opening the door where Katie was. He gently picked her up again out the seat and set her in the chair. She looked up and stared at Ratchet as he transformed and looked at her, this was getting way too real to be a trick. She began to panic as she felt the ground shake behind her and quickly turned to see Optimus Prime kneeling to look at her.

"Greetings miss, my name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

 _Yay! She has just met Optimus! Sorry for the short chapter, the next chapter is going to be pretty long though! Love you guys!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hi guys! Here is the next chapter, once again thanks for all the support for this story! The story is starting to get where I want it to and I am so excited! Stay cool and enjoy!_

Optimus felt his spark clench as he observed the young human in front of him. No being in the universe deserved this type of treatment.

"May I ask your name young one?" He said gently, not wanting to scare her more than she already was. She opened her mouth but hurried and shut it, shaking her head. He nodded sympathetically, "It is okay youngling, you are among friends." The child looked up at him and he could not help but notice the pain and fear that was in her eye.

"How do I know you are even real?" She said quietly and then looked back down. Team Prime all threw confused looks at each other. Optimus glanced at Agent Fowler who looked back at him in worry.

"May I ask what do you mean?" He said calmly. The young femme winced in pain and continued to stare at her lap.

"Optimus I-"

"You guys shouldn't even exist. You are just a cartoon made for kids. How do I know this isn't some game that _he_ made up?" She said quietly, interrupting Agent Fowler. Everybody now stared at her in shock. Agent Fowler knelt down next to her chair and gently grabbed her arm.

"What do you mean cartoon? There is no such thing. Are you saying that you know the Autobots?" The girl tensed and pulled away from the agent. Optimus realized how uncomfortable she was suddenly becoming and cleared his vocalizers, gaining everyone's attention.

"I believe that is enough Agent Fowler. She is already frightened enough." Fowler looked in realization at the girl and sighed,

"Optimus, I know I am putting you in the spotlight. But would you and your team be willing to take care of her for a while? We have no idea where the people who hurt her are and if they are going to come back. We thought our safest bet would to keep her with you." Optimus looked around at his team before sending a private comm to all of them.

:What is your say in all of this?: Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead all nodded in agreement. Optimus looked over at Ratchet who remained completely still and silent. :Old friend?: Ratchet sighed,

:I guess, as long as she doesn't turn into another Miko.: Optimus grinned inwardly at his old friend and looked down at the girl who had been silent and staring at her lap the whole time.

"We will take care of her the best we can. Although we know very little of human customs and don't know what she would need. The children usually just stay for the day and return home so we don't know what is needed." The girl slowly looked up at him in shock and he gave her a warm smile. Fowler nodded in understanding,

"I am sure that the kids and June can fill you in. I will also keep my phone ready if you have a question. I have already asked June and so she can show Ratchet how to take care of her wounds when she can't." Ratchet grunted and walked back to the monitor and Agent Fowler stood up. He patted the girl's arm gently and headed to the elevator. Just as it was opening he walked in turning and looked back at Optimus, "Please take good care of her, she has suffered too much and deserves better." The doors closed and Bumblebee chirped at the young girl. She looked at him and slowly nodded,

"Yeah I can understand you." Arcee and Bulkhead laughed as Bumblebee danced happily. Optimus looked down and frowned as he heard the girl's barely audible words,

"You always were my brother's favorite."

-Unknown Location, 2 hours earlier-

"What do mean you haven't found her yet!" The man yelled in anger. His men trembled in fear as they watched the poor unfortunate soul (A/N: Cue music XD) that had to tell their leader the bad news.

"The government must be hiding her somewhere we are not expecting sir." The soldier cringed as the leader shot the wall right above his head.

"Find her now! She is too important!" The soldier quickly saluted and ran out of the room with his comrades. The man growled as he sat down in his chair. He quickly looked up as a grey haired scientist walked into the room and sat up straighter in his seat. "Please tell me you have good news Erebus. I am in a rather foul mood." The scientist smirked,

"My dear Silas, the child is with those robots that you obsess so much about." Silas smirked as Erebus continued, "It seems that when you were busy scaring your soldiers we intercepted a transmission from Agent Fowler to Optimus Prime himself." He walked over to one of the big monitors and pulled up the audio file and hit play.

" _Hello Prime? I need to ask you a favor."_

" _What is it Agent Fowler?"_

" _Would you be willing to see a child if I bring her to you?"_

" _What do you mean?"_ Silas listened as the Agent sighed heavily,

" _I was infiltrating a terrorist base recently and found a child on the brink of death. Since then we have been able to stabilize her but she won't utter a word. Nurse Darby told me she had a panic attack just this morning and was screaming about someone hurting her."_

" _So you want me to see if I can get her to open up?"_

" _If that is possible, yes. I don't know why but I think she might be more at peace around you bots than me."_

" _I will do my best, when are you bringing her?"_

" _Today would be best."_

" _Very well, I will send Ratchet to help out."_

" _Thanks Prime."_

Erebus ended the transmission and turned back to Silas. Silas chuckled darkly,

"This is just too good to be true. Get men to start working on finding our giant's base." Erebus grinned and walked out of the room. Silas turned and looked back at the monitor where the transmission was just shown. "I told you my dear, I will have you again. Along with your titan friends."

 _Duh duh dun! Silas is the big baddie! Let's just say I hate his guts and so I may have just maybe made him seem a little more crazy and scary. He's one of those characters that I have never really understood and didn't make much sense to me. Also the Autobots are now taking care of Katie! Wonder how that's going to work out... Thanks for reading and have a good day!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Hello my friends! Here is the long awaited chapter that everyone has been asking about! Thank you for all the favorites and reviews! They really make my day :) Please enjoy and let me know what you think!_

Katie traced her fingers along the wheel of her wheelchair as she watched Arcee and Bulkhead return from patrol. Optimus turned from a conversation with Ratchet and walked towards her. She felt her body tense up and her brain went into panic mode. He knelt down in front of her and smiled gently,

"Would you like to go on patrol with me young one?" He held out his hand towards her and Katie gulped. How did she know he wasn't going to pull anything? Was he really just trying to be nice to her? She was pulled out of her thoughts as Optimus spoke up once more, "It is alright child if you do not wish to." Katie took at deep breath,

"I guess.." She said quietly. She noticed a happy glint go through his eyes as he gently picked her up out of her wheelchair and transformed around her. Katie gasped in surprise as she ended up in the passenger seat and the ever nostalgic sound of transforming as he finished. Optimus started his engine as a seatbelt clicked around her and they went through the groundbridge for his patrol. Katie's eyes widened as she finally realized the truth. This was all very real. The Autobots. Agent Fowler. Optimus Prime.

"We are in New Zealand right now if you were wondering. After one of the movies that the children have shown us, I have always found the beauty of this country fascinating." Optimus said through his radio. Katie let out a small smile as she realized the movies he was talking about.

"Lord of the Rings?" She said quietly. Optimus chuckled,

"Indeed, that story is quite interesting. I have always found earth stories to be a worthy pastime." She didn't respond after that and turned to watch as green hills rolled by. Her eyes widened as she spotted something in the sky coming straight at them.

"Optimus! There is something coming at us!" She yelled. Optimus was caught off guard from her sudden proclamation and slammed on his brakes as a purple energon blast hit the ground in front of them. Katie screamed as they were tossed into the air and Optimus transformed into his robot form. He held her gently in his servo as he activated his blaster in the other and battle mask. He looked down at her with worry in his optics,

"Are you alright young one?" She shakily nodded and he could tell she was starting to have a panic attack. He had seen it enough in his own soldiers to know what was going on.

"Optimus Prime," Optimus looked up from Katie to see Megatron transform and aim his fusion cannon, "So sad that none of your pathetic little Autobots are here to help you." Optimus tried to contact Ratchet but only got static. Katie looked through his digits trying not to hyperventilate to see a groundbridge open behind Megatron with a team of Vehicons running out and surrounding them. Megatron looked at the servo Katie was in and stared at her. Shivers went down her spine as Megatron showed a toothy grin. "Ah, so you have gotten yourself a new pet Prime? How many do you have now I wonder." Optimus growled and charged his weapon,

"You leave the human alone Megatron. She has nothing to do with our war." He said in a low voice. Megatron threw back his helm and laughed,

"The moment the human met you it became part of the war," He smirked looking back Optimus. "I think I might just take the human and watch you wallow in despair." Katie looked up at Optimus in fear as he glared Megatron down.

"I will not allow you lay a single digit on her Megatron." He looked down at Katie, "Hold on tight." Optimus started shooting down the vehicons and took off running. Megatron watched him run in shock, this wasn't the Optimus he knew. Optimus would never run from a fight. Megatron growled and yelled at the vehicons who were also standing there in shock,

"Don't just stand there! Destroy him!" He thought back to the human, was that the reason he ran? What was so special about this human? Even with the other human pets of his he would still stay and fight. "Bring me the human too." He growled to his troops. They bowed before transforming and taking off after Optimus. Megatron stood there for a moment before transforming himself and heading in the same direction.

Optimus looked down at the child as he ran, she was curled up in a ball shaking. He would not allow anything else happen to this youngling. Even though Megatron would never willingly hurt a sparkling, Optimus didn't want to see this child hurt ever again. She had been through too much already.

"OPTIMUS!" Optimus looked over his shoulder to see Megatron come crashing into him. The two titans fell to the ground and Optimus' grip on Katie was lost. Katie screamed as she was thrown to the side and felt her body explode in pain. The stitches and cuts that were healing were now reopened and were bleeding heavily. She blinked the tears out of her eyes as she looked up to see Optimus and Megatron were now standing up and throwing punches at each other. She sorely wished that she had the ability to run again instead of laying helplessly on the ground.

Optimus glanced at the youngling with worry, she needed Nurse Darby or Ratchet immediately. A new fire of determination lit in him and he fought Megatron more fiercely. He unsheathed his swords went on the offensive.

"Megatron, BE GONE!" He kicked him in the chassis sending him flying a ways away. Optimus ran over to pick up Katie but was blindsided by the rest of the vehicons. He was knocked down once again and was fighting viciously to get back up.

Megatron grinned as he slowly stood up, this was far too easy. He walked over to the human to pick it up but quickly stopped in surprise. He looked over the human and could tell why Optimus was so desperate to protect it. The human was looking up at him with a fear that he would only see in soldiers who had been through the worst of battle. Megatron shook out of his stupor and gently picked the human up examining it closer. The injuries that littered the human femme's body was surely from some sort of torture. Even though he wouldn't say it out loud, Megatron felt guilty for being responsible for reopening the human sparkling's wounds. He turned back towards Optimus and smirked evilly as the Prime looked up at Megatron in shock.

"Don't worry Optimus, I will take good care of your human pet." With that Megatron transformed and took to the sky with the human with him. Optimus yelled in anger and finished of the last vehicons. He slowly stood up and watched as Megatron slowly disappeared into the distance. A groundbridge opened behind him and the other Autobots ran out.

"Optimus, what happened! We couldn't contact you or get your signal!" Ratchet said worriedly. He paused when he saw Optimus's face, "Where is the youngling?" Optimus shook his helm and sighed,

"We were ambushed by Megatron, he has taken her." Bulkhead growled and brought out his maces.

"That fraggin' Buckethead! I'm going to kill him if he even gives her a scratch!" He yelled, destroying a nearby tree. Ratchet sighed in annoyance at Bulkhead's actions before grabbing his leader's arm and pulling him towards the groundbridge.

"I need to make sure that you didn't take any damage Optimus. After that we can start searching for her." Ratchet said softly, Optimus nodded and the Autobots all followed him through the bridge.

Katie tried not to hyperventilate as she curled up inside Megatron's vehicle mode. The pitch black was not helping at all with her panic attack. The pain was becoming worse and she could tell that she was going to faint soon from blood loss. Suddenly she felt Megatron transforming around her and catch her in his servo. She felt herself succumb to darkness, as her body finally gave out and fell limp in his servo.


End file.
